1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to disc brake systems and, more particularly, relates to a disc brake system having a brake pad retained in place within the system using a spring clip-type pad holder.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Disc brake systems are used in a wide variety of applications such as bicycles, snowmobiles, golf carts, and automobiles. The typical disc brake system includes 1) a power source, such as a hydraulic master cylinder, and 2) a mechanical disc brake assembly that is actuated by the power source to apply the brake. The disc brake assembly includes a disc that rotates with the wheel, one or more brake pads, and one or more calipers each of which includes at least one piston that is selectively forced towards the disc by the power source to press the brake pad into frictional contact with the disc, thereby applying the brake.
The brake pads of a disc brake assembly are installed in the assembly using pad holders formed from any of a variety of structures such as retainer clips, bolts, and/or fastening lugs. Pad holders of these types are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,150, GB Patent No. 2,017,236, and GB Patent No. 2,056,601. These pad holders are typically of a relatively complex design, making them rather expensive to fabricate. They also tend to be relatively difficult to remove and install, usually requiring special tools and often requiring partial or complete removal of the caliper and/or disc from the assembly before the pad can be removed from the remainder of the assembly. Many are less than fully effective at holding the pad tight against the associated piston, thereby giving rise to drag and rattling problems.
One example of an application in which disc brake assemblies are the type of which the inventive pad holder is usable in bicycle brakes. However, many conventional disc brake assembly designs are not well suited for use on bicycles, particularly since bicycles are operated by both children and adults, are flipped upside down and laid on their sides, and are made to be of extremely light weight. Prior attempts at adapting motorcycle and automotive hydraulic disc brake technology to bicycles have fallen short due to this markets particular needs.